


Going Gay for a Mission

by delorita



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Going Gay for a Mission

Prompt: This would be after the events in the Grey Team and Without Reservation. Then they get to take their first job. Hannibal, being Hannibal, comes up with a plan that involves Murdock and Face posing as a gay gay couple. This makes Murdock happy (though he doesn't let on how happy it makes him) because he's loved Face for years. This is his chance to have Face all to himself. For once Face won't be required to flirt with some random woman as part of job. Face is not happy about the plan because he's always kept the true extent of his feelings for Murdock under wraps and the plan is wreaking havoc with that. Of course, he simple hides that behind his usual kevetching. Naturally Hannibal totally ignores his complaining, like he always does. Hannibal insists on going ahead with the plan. I think you guys know the kind of things that happen when Hannibal insists on going through with his plans... ;)

+++

“So guys, here’s the plan.” Hannibal grins wickedly at his team, eyes gleaming with utter joy about his idea for their first job without being fugitives.

“Oh shit, he’s on the Jazz already,” BA growls behind Murdock and Face.

“You two,” the Colonel gestures towards the two on the sofa, “turn gay.”

“What!?” Face knows his voice is several octaves too high when he asks, getting to his feet.

“WHA….Colonel?” Murdock’s whole body is a question mark as he jumps off the couch.

“Yes. Captain, Lieutenant. That will be required for the job. Sit down, I’ll explain.”

“But Hannibal…”

“Face. Sit down.”

Face grumbles something under his breath but lets himself fall back into the cushions. Murdock sits hesitantly on the back of the couch, elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

“Why gay?” Face whines again, frowning hard.

“Because, Templeton, this job requires research in a secret homosexual bar.”

Murdock snickers, so does BA, even though he doesn’t know yet what his job is. Hopefully nothing similar.

“You have to be there for one evening, merge with the crowd…”

“But I can’t…” Face combs both hands through his hair nervously. “You don’t want us to get really close to those…those…”

“Men?” Murdock supplies helpfully and Face thumps him in the arm.

“I mean like…k…kiss or something?” Face’s voice sounds really odd and Hannibal feels a touch of mercy for his Lieutenant.

“Not with other men, kid. You two, with each other. Make out.” The grin on the Colonel’s face is so wide, BA has to turn to not start to laugh out loud.

Murdock swallows, palms getting sweaty all of a sudden. Face only stares at him in disbelief.

“It isn’t that you don’t like each other, or is it?” the Colonel’s smirking and starts to pace around the sofa.

“Oh come on, Hannibal, that’s unfair! I do like him, he’s my best friend, you know that, but… but… we can’t… he isn’t… I’m not… Come on!” Face is actually lost for words, shaking his head again and again.

The Colonel stops in front of the Captain, noticing that he hasn’t said anything yet. “HM?”

Murdock looks up and Hannibal sees in a split second everything he needs to see. He slaps his pilot on the shoulder and smiles pleasantly.

“Murdock?” Face peers at him from the side.

“Well, Face, we’ve done more awful things, don’t you think?” He moves his eye brows oddly.

“Well yeah, but…”

“All you have to do is stay there one evening. Have a few drinks, dance, check the surroundings while doing so, kiss…”

The bathroom door slams shut behind Face and interrupts Hannibal’s flow of words.

Murdock hangs his head. His hand strokes the air beside him, invisible Billy appeared out of nowhere for comfort.

“What about you and me, doing it, Colonel?”

“Na, I’m too old. But thanks for the offer, HM,” he winks and that makes the pilot smile a bit.

Murdock moves his arms as though the dog had just jumped on his lap. “I didn’t think he’d find me that repulsive…” he says sadly.

“I’m sorry, HM.” Face comes back again, after he’s also made a break for the kitchen, holding a beer out to his friend. “I don’t find you repulsive, it’s just… a gay bar…”

“Yeah see, it’s just a gay bar, not a mine field or anythin’.” Murdock suddenly grins at him. “You afraid of homosexual men?”

“Um...” Face falls onto the soft padded seat of the sofa, draining his own beer in one go. Murdock sits beside him, Indian Style. “They don’t bite.”

Face looks oddly at him.

“I mean, not if you don’t want them to…” Murdock says softly.

Face’s frown deepens even more.

“Okay, yeah, I have known a few, back in hospital…” The pilot holds a hand up when Face stares shocked at him. “I said known…not…not slept together." The last words are barely audible and he lowers his head again, cradling Billy to his chest.

“I said dancing and kissing. They won’t know what you do once you’re out of there. Lieutenant, will you get a grip on yourself?” Hannibal lights another cigar and sips his beer, pulling rank.

BA has his own instructions and is heading for the door, grabbing his tool bag on the way out.

“Its fine,” Face finally says firmly. “What exactly do you want us to do?”

+++

He wants them to wear overly sexy outfits for a start. He holds out a pair of way too tight black leather pants to Face, and just as tight jeans to Murdock along with long sleeved shirts that fit very snug and show off their biceps and their well muscled torsos.

When they’re properly dressed, Hannibal leans back in his arm chair admiring the results of the first step of his plan with a pleased grin.

Face gets to wear a silver bracelet instead of his gold watch, and some rings. Murdock, a stylish hat to replace his favourite cap. The Lieutenant checks himself in the mirror sceptically, then looks at Murdock, blinking.

“Nice, huh?” The Colonel says satisfied and BA can’t help a chuckle. “The fool looks different.”

It’s Murdock’s turn in front of the mirror. He feels naked without his beloved jacket, and adjusts the unusual hat several times.

“Hannibal, this is ridiculous. We can’t even hide a gun,” Face sighs frustrated, but his eyes keep wandering towards Murdock’s very different looking backside.

“Don’t worry about that, kid. BA and I will cover you. We’ll be there too.”

That makes Face grin slightly, and he asks suspiciously, “But where are your outfits then?”

The Colonel just smiles at him, “We’ll stay hidden.”

Face groans frustrated. He really doesn’t like this plan, especially as the memory of his almost fatal injury a few weeks ago is still disturbingly fresh in his mind. Murdock’s silence isn’t a good sign, either. The pilot hands him a small knife and straps one to his calf, covering it with his jeans, just in case.

“You just want us to check the surroundings and the crowd, Colonel?” he asks in a concerned voice, unable to look anywhere else other than at Face. He doesn’t know how to survive this evening without either making a complete fool of himself or lose his soul mate, fuck up this new part of the team’s life together.

“Yes, just recon. We’ll come back later after we’ve analysed all the details.”

“Okay. Let’s get goin’.” The pilot suddenly wants it all over with. He feels strangled from both the outfit and his feelings towards his team mate. He’s having a very hard time keeping his erection under control. And they aren’t even standing close yet…

Face seems to have lost his voice... he keeps rubbing his hands across his face.

“Temp,” the Colonel steps towards him and takes him by the shoulders. “It’s gonna be okay, we’re with you this time and there shouldn’t be any danger at all tonight, all right?” He ruffles the younger man’s hair slightly in a fatherly gesture.

“Yeah okay, Colonel.” Face straightens up, shakes his head and lets the soldier in him take over, burying that frightened little orphan child that still sometimes gains the upper hand on those rare occasions, leaving him with a feeling of vulnerability and fear deep inside.

++

Of course Face knew about gay bars. It’s just... he’d never been in one. And when they slip in unnoticed – thanks to a brilliant diversion by Hannibal and BA – a low “Oh, fuck” escapes him.

Murdock snickers and replies, “Probably.” They glare at each other until the pilot unceremoniously takes Face’s hand and is leading the stunned man inside... the less suspicious they look from the beginning, the better.

There’s an empty table in a far away corner, the one Face had made a reservation for a few days ago, using one of his aliases. Shortly after their first look around, they sit down and a waiter appears and asks in a sing song voice, “What can I get you to drink, pretty boys?”

“Something stiff,” Murdock answers with a dangerous growl in his voice without even blinking. The waiter winks at him and walks - or make that dances - away after responding affectionately with a flirty “As you wish, dear boy,” full of double meaning.

Face takes in all the male couples; some dancing, some sitting at their tables and holding hands, some kissing leisurely. He tries not to stare. Murdock startles him by taking his hand and kissing his finger tips. He almost pulls it away, but remembers at the last second that they’re here to do just that.

He looks at his friend in the dim light. Murdock’s chocolate brown eyes bore right into him, his lips lingering above his knuckles. Face can’t look away. He feels his defences crumble piece by piece. He lifts his other hand and grasps Murdock’s wrist tightly, not breaking eye contact. His thumb starts to stroke across the pilot’s pulse point tenderly as though it has a mind of its own. Murdock lets out a soft groan and Face closes his eyes for a second.

That’s when the waiter chooses to appear with their drinks. “Something very stiff,” he sets the speciality of the house in front of them. “Can I get you something else?”

“No, thanks,” Face shakes his head almost angrily.

Murdock waves the waiter closer and says in a conspiring voice, “Just leave us alone for a while. It’s our first date, you know…” And he bats his lashes at the stranger.

Face can’t believe that he feels his stomach churn with jealousy when he sees that. He takes his glass and downs it all at once, the strong liquid pleasantly soothing his nerves.  
The waiter nods, smiles knowingly at them and goes away.

“First date,” Face snorts, “Not that we haven’t known each other for thirteen years.”

Murdock winks at him. “Not in that way,” he says, his voice strangely husky, and then he stands, slightly bowing. “May I have this dance, babe?”

Face knows he has to do this. He feels Hannibal’s and BA’s eyes on him from where they are hidden. The part of him that has buried the forbidden love for his team mate deep inside, behind walls, wants to get lost in the intense dark depths of his beloved friend’s gaze, wants to do this. But the more rational thinking part, the part that lives in the here and now, where gays are despised, wants to run.

But then… the here and now, at the moment, is a gay bar, with men dancing and kissing. Men being gentle with each other…

“Temp?” Murdock bends even more and tries to peer into Face’s eyes even though he has them fixed on the floor.

Madonna’s “Crazy for you” starts to play.

Face can’t help but smile at the song. What a coincidence. Or not? He looks up and tries to see the DJ. But the guy is hidden in clouds of smoke from the club’s fog machine.

Murdock strokes a hand along Face’s arm and crouches down in front of him. “You normally don’t freak out when we do scams, honey.”

“I …I don’t. I’m sorry HM.” Face doesn’t sound like himself at all. He feels way too hot already. He takes a deep breath, the music getting to him, and ever so slowly his unwanted gay side peaks out from under the invisible rocks he buried it.

He reaches out a hand and gently caresses Murdock’s cheek. “Okay, let’s dance, babe.” Murdock’s smile is mind blowing. Face smiles right back, his honest open smile only his friends get to see. He takes the pilot’s hand and leads him to the dance floor.  
There are a few couples dancing in tight embraces, hugging, kissing, letting their hands slide across half clothed bodies. The air is charged with sensuous electricity.

Face still feels awkward about all this, but the other men don’t seem to care. They feel safe here. Not hunted, not in any danger. Just enjoying themselves, giving in to their true nature.

Again he sighs. Murdock takes both his hands and kisses his finger tips, starting to move slowly to the heartfelt but sexy music. He pulls Face closer and puts the man’s arms around his neck. The Lieutenant goes with it all willingly. He loves to be close to Murdock, always has. They’ve hugged and cuddled before, but always as friends, as brothers.

They have to move in unison, slow, close to each other, bodies pressed against each other, not to raise suspicion. Face tries to concentrate on the job. His eyes scan every corner of the room as far as he can see, cataloguing each detail in his mind to tell the Colonel later. Murdock is supposed to check out the people. And he does. He also does a strange movement with his hips, and that’s when Face feels it.

The hard on against… his own.

He glances up with a sharp intake of breath, trying to move away. But Murdock suddenly has his hands on his ass and keeps him close. “It’s alright, Temp,” he whispers, “Nothing bad about that.” Face feels a huge wave of suppressed emotion crash into him, float him, bury his rational self deep beneath. He’s not thinking anymore. He takes Murdock’s face in his hands and brushes their lips together gently.

Murdock instantly closes his eyes and darts his tongue out tentatively. “Oh shit, HM,” Face murmurs, and then gives in to the overwhelming urge to kiss his male best friend deeply. One of Murdock’s hands is in his hair, the other one still pressing his body hard into Face’s. The conman’s fingers tighten vice like around Murdock’s neck and around one of his biceps.

The kiss starts out gentle and exploring, but it fast gets demanding, devouring. They eat each other alive. The want and the need that was suppressed for years takes over completely and they forget where they are for several minutes.

Madonna’s next song is playing now. ‘Erotica’. The men around them wind themselves snake like along each other. The music is intoxicating. Face’s body has no restriction anymore. He clings to HM and has his open mouth pressed against the pilot’s throat, sucking, biting, marking his friend. Murdock moans into the crook of Face’s neck, inhaling the other man’s male scent, licking a particular soft spot in broad stripes and making Face hiss. Their hands are all over each other... backs, shoulders, arms, necks, chest, ass...

Face never thought he’d touch another man’s backside like this, but Murdock’s jeans clad rear is something very special to grab. “Oh Fuck!” Because the music is so loud, Face feels rather than hears the word in his ear. His ass is equally tightly massaged. He suddenly wants to slip his hands beneath the waistband of Murdock’s jeans. He feels his control slip totally, rubs himself unashamedly against the strong body of his friend, and Murdock does the same. Their erections grow and swell, tight pants not helping much. The friction is unbearable.

“Shit HM…I’m…I’m…Oh FUCK!” Face is creaming himself and Murdock throws his head back at just that moment and rocks blissfully hard against him, then buries his nose against Face’s neck again and the Lieutenant feels the warm moisture spread between them dangerously. Murdock is sobbing and Face thinks he hears him say, “I love you, babe.” He keeps stroking the pilot’s back, still moving them around to keep up the appearance of dancing. After he comes down from the blissful waves of his unexpected and totally overwhelming orgasm, Face takes a brief look around and to his relief, there are others that look equally dazed and out of their minds. Sweaty and post orgasm blissful.

That’s when the music abruptly stops and the lights go on.

“Police. Nobody move!”

++

As it turns out, the forceful entry of the law has nothing to do with their case, and luckily they don’t get arrested for being in a gay bar. Their masquerade had completely worked, but the wet stains on their pants were devastatingly embarrassing.

Even though the officers look at them distastefully, they are allowed to go home after one awkward hour waiting among the homosexual crowd.

Although, they did find out who the DJ was.

One huge guy with dark skin. BA. He throws them a very meaningful glance, smirking wickedly.

Face wants to fall into a hole and never come out again. Hannibal is nowhere to be seen.

++

They drive back in utter silence, except Face asking where their CO is and BA answering that he’s doing some other research, and that he would be back with them in about an hour.

Back at their hide out, Face immediately heads for the shower. Not speaking or glancing at Murdock at all. The conman feels terribly used and vulnerable, completely out of his depth.

Murdock sits down on the floor against the bathroom door, muttering, “I guess I just wait for my turn, then,” under his breath, pulling his knees up and laying his head on his arms, thinking. He, too, feels used, and he’s hurting mentally.

What the hell was that all about?

He’d never thought Face would get hard, never thought they’d make out like that, even have orgasms on the dance floor. Both of them. Damn it.

“Face will be fine,” BA’s voice grumbles from the sofa.

Murdock shakes his head and stands, starts to pace, not giving a shit if BA could see the wet stain on his groin.

“What do you know about this plan, about the client, big guy?”

BA hesitates, then huffs, “He only told me to be the DJ.”

Murdock wanders into the kitchen, all the time listening to the water running in the bathroom. He’s got a terrible feeling. He’s taking some milk out of the fridge for BA and himself when the Colonel comes back.

Murdock can clearly see that Hannibal is hiding a pleased smile behind his cigar smoke.

“Colonel, did you set us up?” Murdock asks instantly with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

Hannibal stares at him and only asks, “Where’s the kid?”

“Showering, for almost an hour,” Murdock snarls.

That’s when Face decides to come out, freshly dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans. He holds the door open for Murdock to get cleaned up, doesn’t look at him though.

Then the Lieutenant looks suspiciously from Hannibal to BA and back, combing his hands through his wet hair several times until he summons up the courage to ask, “Colonel,” his gaze locking with Hannibal’s, not allowing the older man to look away. “That was the whole plan, wasn’t it? To get us together like that?”

Hannibal shrugs, smiles, pulls at his cigar, “Sit down kid, and please don’t look at me like that.” He pats Face on the shoulder, “I’ll explain when HM comes out.”

“You better do.” Face has never been really angry at their leader, but this time he is, barely able to suppress his rage about being played with like that.

The pilot doesn’t need nearly as long as Face for showering. He appears again in his favourite light pants and a green shirt with two cats across his broad chest.

“Colonel?” Murdock and Face ask simultaneously, staring at the older man.

“Well, kids... ” He does feel uncomfortable all of a sudden. But they had enjoyed themselves, hadn’t they?

"What was that all about?” Face starts, arms crossed.

Hannibal sighs, pulling at his cigar again and letting himself fall beside BA on the sofa. “Will you sit…please?”

The Colonel using ‘please’ is an indication that he might have done something wrong. Face and Murdock finally sit down in the opposite armchairs.

“You two should see each other. The way you look at one another when you don’t think the other notices. The way you hug and cuddle and play. And, for Christ’s sake, even sleep together in one bed sometimes. Don’t you think there is something more to your relationship than only friendship?” Hannibal takes a deep pull on his cigar, smiling at the glances both his kids throw each other beneath lowered lashes.

“Yes, I’m guilty for setting you up. Yes, I’m guilty for playing this somewhat unfairly.” He clears his throat. “I…I apologize…but I hope you’ll see reason and make the best out of this remarkable experience.” He glances between them again, smoking silently for a few moments. “I want you kids happy, you know, and that you don’t suppress your true feelings just because of stupid laws or single minded people around you.”

Face looks stunned at Hannibal. Murdock fidgets restlessly with the cap in his hands. And BA, Face registers in the back of his mind, is sitting oddly close to Hannibal.

“You do love each other, don’t you?” Hannibal puts his elbow on BA’s shoulder, leans in close and waits for their reaction.

Neither of them speaks, so Hannibal gets up, walks around the sofa, stands behind BA and starts to massage his shoulders and neck. The big guy has a hard time staying focused and keeping his eyes open.

“See guys, it’s like this,” the Colonel takes another deep breath. “A few days after we were declared free of all charges, BA and I had a talk while you two lay cuddled together in bed, sleeping.”

Murdock and Face throw each other an affectionate, hesitant glance, not knowing where the other man would go with his little speech.

“I’m in love with Hannibal and we didn’t want you two to feel left out so we made up this plan,” BA suddenly rushed out in one long sentence without taking a breath.

The Captain and the Lieutenant look absolutely thunderstruck at that confession, to which Hannibal only says, “Right,” and then bends down and kisses the big guy fully on the mouth.

“So, um, yeah.” The Colonel had never been speechless before but now he is, gathering his thoughts. “No homophobes in your immediate family, I’d say.”

There is an awkward silence for a few moments until Face stands and starts to speak, walking towards Hannibal and BA, “You know, you could have just told us and we all could have had a talk. Playing a trick like that was a little unfair, don’t ya think?” He punches both BA and Hannibal on the arm with full force then goes over to Murdock, who is, with both hands over his mouth, still staring in shock. Face leans across the back of Murdock’s armchair, and peels the hands away, making the Captain turn a little. “I do love you, HM,” he whispers.

Murdock’s eyes fill to the brim with tears, threatening to spill over. His throat is too tight to speak. He just grabs for Face’s neck and pulls him in for a deep, gentle kiss.

“Love you, Templeton, love you so,” he murmurs after they break, caressing his friend’s face with both hands.

There’s suddenly music playing in the background. Not as loud as in the bar, but just right.

“Crazy for you.”

Face pulls the pilot up, asking just as Murdock did, “May I have this dance, babe?”

Murdock’s smile is so bright, it fits oddly well with the still shining tears on his face.

Out of the corner of his eye, Face sees Hannibal and BA making out on the sofa. It’s a very unusual sight, but he’ll get used to it. At least he doesn’t have to be worried now about being watched as he did in the bar.

Face feels Murdock’s hands on his back. He’s turning them around, in a slow, rhythmic motion, looking at him and singing along, “I'm crazy for you, touch me once and you'll know its true…” Face’s soft voice joins him, “I never wanted anyone like this, it's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss, I'm crazy for you…” Face licks sensuously slow across Murdock’s lips. The pilot darts out his tongue and catches Face’s with his, duelling gently, leisurely, his hands up in Face’s hair. The Lieutenant sighs from the very depth of his soul and deepens the kiss. It’s gentle this time, caring, full of love. He feels Murdock’s own sigh shudder into his mouth.

By the line ‘Eye to eye we need no words at all’ they’re staring into each other’s eyes, their love radiating between them, bodies moving as one, pressed tightly against each other. Face finally gets his hands beneath Murdock’s shirt, fingertips travelling up the muscular back.

“So good, Face,” Murdock breathes and rubs his palms across Face’s jeans clad ass, holding them as close together as possible, erections growing simultaneously. And this time they’re able to look at each other, appreciating it, giving it time.

‘Slowly now we begin to move, every breath I'm deeper into you.’ That line makes them devour each other again, their tongues stroking more forcefully, lips tightly locked. Murdock’s pulling Face’s shirt out of his jeans, laying his warm hands on his lover’s lower bare back, which makes Face moan into the kiss. This is so different than being with a woman. There is so much more hidden strength in the pilot’s touch, so much more power.

“Soon we two are standing still in time, if you read my mind, you'll see, it's all brand new, I'm crazy for you and you know it's true, I'm crazy, crazy for you.” They’re singing the words into each other’s ears now, hands trying to move beneath waistbands. Then they put their foreheads together, still slowly dancing in a circle.

Moans and grunts drift up from the sofa, interrupting the song and both don’t dare to look there. Murdock takes Face’s hand and pulls him towards the bedroom door. He follows willingly. The next love song is playing and they don’t close the door properly.

There should have been an awkward moment, but they are so in tune with each other that undressing sensuously slowly isn’t an issue at all. Lips follow hands that slide shirts up and off, nimble fingers open buttons and zippers. Neither of them had bothered with any underwear and they stare at each other, standing there in their nude glory, cocks proudly erect, balls tight.

“God, Temp, if I had known…” The pilot’s voice almost breaks and his fingertips brush lightly over the smooth skin of Face’s hips. “All those women…”

“I’m sorry, HM.” Face mirrors the pilot’s action. “But you’ve had your fair share as well…” He lets his fingers glide up the furry chest, appreciating the male body. “I was so worried when you played that Professor the other day all on your own…”

“Shhh, babe,” Murdock’s hands itch to touch the glistening tip of Face’s cock, but he has to get one more thing off his chest. “If you’d have died in that pizza place, I’d have died too.”

“Come here.” Face pulls the pilot into his arms, nuzzling his mouth and nose into the crook of the other’s neck, breathing him in, trapping their dicks between them, groaning. Murdock starts to shower Face’s shoulder with tiny licks, then bites, moving his hips, adding just the right amount of pressure to the friction. “Mine, all mine…” he murmurs huskily, sliding his hands possessively across Face’s thighs, hips, shoulder blades, down his back and finally across his ass, “And so beautiful.”

Face brings a hand between them to brush his palms over Murdock’s broad, furry chest, hesitantly circling his nipples boldly, wanting to know if Murdock would have the same reaction as a woman and God, he did. Face licks his lips, “You’re beautiful too, HM. Love you so…” and he bends and licks the already tight nipple. Murdock’s knees buckle and he groans “Gotta lie down.”

Together they stumble to the bed and fall onto it, finally able to kiss everywhere, to explore, to touch and gently stroke. Face on his back, beneath his lover, wrapping his legs instinctively around his hips, his hand grabbing his face fiercely and he kisses the man like he’s never kissed anyone before. Back arching, hips trusting upwards, his entire body on fire, willingly taking in the powerfully thrusting tongue into his mouth, pressing back, biting, sucking while holding Murdock’s head in place.

The pilot is a bit surprised with Face’s strength. The slender man always held his own against their enemies, but they work best as a team. Now, Face is letting out his hidden animal side. He needs it rough, needs power, not always the gentleness and softness of a woman’s body.

“Need you, HM,” he breathes between kisses, reaching a hand between them and wrapping their cocks together in his fist, using almost brutal strength. “Oh fuck, oh yeah,” Murdock moans, thrusting into the very tight grip. “That’s it…oh baby, that’s so right, oh fuck…”

Their bodies are tangled together as one, arms, legs, tongues. Slick sweat covers them as they thrust and push, buck and rub, no holding back, all power and brute soldier strength. Gasps and deep groans escape their throats. Face’s pressing his other hand onto Murdock’s ass to hold them together tightly, to push them over the edge. He’s never felt so good in his life before, never had a woman who could give him this, never was able to completely let go. When Murdock bites his neck forcefully, his strokes so erratic and out of control, he wants to shout out in pure bliss and he does, loudly, “OH FUCK!” And then everything is hot and white, and he holds on to his soul mate as tight as he can and feels Murdock’s release mingle with his, all sticky and warm and pleasurably moist.

“Templeton…” Murdock is sobbing, really crying and Face just keeps stroking his hair, whispering, “Love you, love you so, HM,” over and over into the other man’s ear.

After a few minutes of not moving, Murdock pushes himself up onto his elbows, his tear stained lips curved in a wide smile. “We should be thankful to Hannibal after all, shouldn’t we?”

Face strokes his thumb across a wet cheek, his own eyes moist with tears of suppressed emotion. “Yeah, but listen, I guess not now,” he chuckles.

There are guttural moans and affectionate cries coming from the other room, sounds they’d never heard before.

They start to giggle like the kids they were called so often. “Guess we have to learn a bit more about this whole gay thing,” Face whispers. Murdock grins down at him meaningfully, pulls the blanket over them and answers secretly, tugging his head beneath Face’s chin, loving the cooling moisture between them. “I guess I can show you one or two things next time…”

“You can?”

Murdock looks up again, sleepily, to see the puzzled glance that accompanies Face’s unsure question. “Yes, babe, I can. Promise.” He kisses Face briefly on the mouth and yawns, leaving his lover with a frown on his smooth and sweaty forehead.

Face considers the pilot’s words, his ears straining to hear more but the other two only softly murmur. Nothing unusual at all now anymore.

Face sighs, feeling completely satisfied and content, enjoying the strong man on top of him, pressing him close. They’d often slept together, holding each other, comforting. But never like this, never nude, always fully clothed, always platonic. This added a whole new level to the ‘home’ and ‘not a fugitive anymore’ aspect.

The Lieutenant grins, his eyes falling shut, his hands caressing the slick skin on Murdock’s back tenderly when he hears someone at the door. “Thanks Colonel,” he says softly.

“You’re welcome, kid.” The genuine smile in Hannibal’s voice is apparent and Face finally drifts into a fitful sleep.

F I N 


End file.
